Bought For Slavery
by meguhanu
Summary: AU! Denzel was bought by the 4 of them. He's nothing more than a slave in the house. He's beaten every day. But God has sent him a guardian angel to help him escape. An angel by the name of Cloud Strife.
1. Introduction

**Bought for Slavery**

**Chapter 1**

_They had boughtme for $125.00. They saidI would be a part of the family. Brothers. A real family. That's whatI thought, but onceI got to my new home, all they do is make me do chores and clean. I'm not even allowed out of the house. There are 4 of them. They all have silver hair._

_First, it's Loz, the youngest. He has mushroom cut hair gelled back. Second, it's Yazoo with hair down to his waist. Third it's Kadaj. He has hair down to his neck. They are all so creepy. And finally, there's Sephiroth. He's the oldest and meanest. _

_He's in charge of everything that has to do with his brothers. All of them take joy in hitting me and beating me until I'm knocking on deaths door. I don't know why, but Death never answers._

_I've got to go. They're calling me again. _

Denzel finished writing in his journal which he kept safely hidden underneath the floorboards of the basement where he resided. The basement was dank, cold, wet, and damp. This is where he lived.

Denzel was only 12 years of age. When he first saw the 4 silver haired men at the orphanage, he thought they would be a nice family, so he tried his best to impress them. It had obviously worked because they came for him the next day. it was sad to say good-bye to al his friends in the orphanage. Especially, the one girl he thought of as his sister; Marlene.

As Denzel climbed the stairs, he prepared himself for the worst. IF he even did one thing wrong, it was Beat Up City for him. Once he opened the door, the blasting of rock music met his ears and a foul smell of liquor met his nose. After all, it was a party.

"Yo! Denzel," said Loz who was leaning on Denzel's shoulder, drunk as hell. Denzel stayed silent. "How about me and you go to bed and get lucky?" he asked. Denzel was disgusted. He shoved Loz off him. His head landed on the floor with a thunk.

Denzel continued into the living area where he saw Sephiroth kissing a whore. He grabbed Denzel by the front collar of his shirt. Denzel grunted. He didn't look into the mako eyes that haunted his dreams. "Come quicker next time when I call you," he said. "Yes master," said Denzel. "Now boy. Start cleaning up this shit," he said with a wave of his big hand that had a habit of landing on Denzel's cheek.

Denzel walked to a nearby closet and pulled out a black trash bag. Then a woman came up to him. "Hey are you Ok?" she asked. "I saw how that guy treated you," she said.

"Welcome to my life," whispered Denzel to himself. The woman had heard him. "Hey you sexy thing," said a voice from the corner of the room. Denzel and the woman looked and saw Kadaj holding a beer and wore a plain black top with tight blue jeans tucked in.

"Come here," he said sexily. Denzel; rolled his eyes. The woman walked over to him shaking her hips. "Go upstairs. I'll be right up," he said. :Ok: said the woman and she disappeared up the steps towards the bedroom.

Kadaj then turned his attention to Denzel. He walked towards him dangerously. "Did you talk to her?" he asked still walking. Denzel felt he was getting too close so he backed right up into the wall. "N-no," he said. Kadaj smiled. He put both his hands above Denzel's shoulders. "Are you sure?" he asked him. Denzel nodded his head in agreement. "Good," said Kadaj who backed up off him.

"By the way, talk again without permission, and I'll kill you," he said glaring at the young boy.

Denzel fell to the ground with the trash bag clutched in his sweaty hands. _Will I even live to see my next birthday_? he wondered while picking up trash.


	2. Beaten

**Bought for Slavery**

**Chapter 2**

It took Denzel the rest of the night to clean the house, put all the food away, and wash all the dirty dishes. The 4 of them were all upstairs either fucking someone or puking in the bathroom toilet. It was disgusting.

Denzel sighed when he finished the dishes. He got a towel and wiped his hands. He then headed back down the basement when he saw a newspaper on the floor. He didn't see it there before. It was actually yesterday's paper.

He flipped it open when he saw a picture of his 4 "brothers" on the cover. The title read "SHMs Still At Large!"

Denzel took the newspaper downstairs to the basement and using what little light he had, he began to read.

The Silver haired me hit another bank earlier this week. They had got away with 10,000 dollars. Bank security said they were ready for it, but nonetheless, they weren't prepared for this shocker.

Using a young girl as a hostage, the 4 silver haired men threatened her life unless they got the money. The four of them emptied all the drawers then sliced her dead as they sped away in a black truck, which had no license plates. Two had blades and the other two had guns.

Residents are warned that these men are skilled, dangerous, wanted, and still at large. Please if you have any information, call your local police.

Denzel threw the newspaper on his bed. "How long have they been doing this? How come I've never known?" he asked. "Since they are here, maybe the money is too," he said. "If I can find the money, and get out of the house, maybe they'll find me a new home," he said in delight.

"But I'm not even allowed to talk around them, not even **to **them," he said pacing his room.

"Maybe today will be different," he said. "DENZEL!" called a voice from upstairs. "Oh no," said Denzel as he raced up the stairs towards the yelling.

Denzel went into the living room where all three of them looked dead tired. They all wore jeans with regular t-shirts to cover their structure. Sephiroth looked at him very angrily. "Is it true what my brother tells me?" he asked. Denzel looked at Kadaj who looked please with himself. "Did you talk to a woman last night?" he asked getting up off the couch and heading towards Denzel.

Denzel looked up at the towering man. "She talked to me. I swear I didn't say anything!" Denzel pleaded. "Really?" asked Sephiroth. "Kadaj tells me that you had a VERY interesting conversation with her," he said grabbing little Denzel by his shirt collar.

Denzel gasped in horror. "Please, I'm telling you! I didn't talk to her!" he yelled. Sephiroth threw him into the kitchen sink. Denzel felt his shoulder erupt in sheer pain.

Kadaj was very interested in seeing his older brother beat Denzel. As were Loz and Yazoo. They watched the scene unfold from the doorway.

Sephiroth grabbed a butch knife that was drying from when Denzel had washed the dishes. Denzel was horrified to what Sephiroth was about to do. He tried to scamper away from him, but Sephiroth had got to him first before he could even get the doorknob.

He lifted Denzel to his chest so Denzel was facing Loz and the rest. Sephiroth placed the huge blade near Denzel's neck. "One more time I will tell you. YOU DO NOT TALK TO PEOPLE…EVER. BREAK THIS RULE ONE MORE TIME, WE'LL BE WIPING UP YOUR BLOOD OFF THE FLOOR," he hissed in Denzel's ear.

Sephiroth opened the basement door and threw Denzel down the stairs like a doll. "You can stay down there for the rest of the day until you're called," he said then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Denzel moved slowly ignoring the pain in his left arm. "Now I know how that girl felt right before they killed her," said Denzel sadly.

He lifted himself into bed to get some sleep. He cleverly hid the newspaper in his pillow. That day, Denzel cried until he fell asleep.

_He threatened me. He threatened to kill me. Will they kill me? Do I want to die? Is heaven like this? Or is it really peaceful? I guess I'll find out soon,_ Denzel thought.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, there was a tall, handsome, blond young man riding his motorcycle and stopping at local bars asking for some information.

He wore a black jacket with black leather pants. He had black gloves on. At his side cleverly hidden was a gun. But in case of an emergency, he had his blades hidden in the bike.

"I'm looking for someone," he said to he barkeeper careful not to draw attention to himself. "Aren't we all? Who you looking for?" he asked. "These 4," said the blond. He placed a newspaper on the counter with the 4 SHMs on the front page.

"Sorry kid. Can't help ya," he said. The blond took out $50. "Do you know now?" he asked. The barkeep took the money. "1237 Oak Street near the edge of the city," he said. "Thanks," said the blond. "You must be crazy to go after them," said the barkeep.

"It's just plain old revenge for killing my girlfriend in that robbery," he whispered. "What's your name?" asked the barkeep to his back. "Cloud," the blond answered without looking back.

He swing his leg over the motorcycle and sped off to 1237 Oak Street. But first he had to head over to the orphanage to visit someone he hadn't visited in a long time.


	3. Rescue

**Bought For Slavery**

**Chapter 3**

Cloud parked his bike in the parking lot. He didn't want to look too suspicious. He went to the front of the building and rang the bell. He looked over at the plaque. It read "Orphanage."

An old woman opened the door. "Hello Cloud. How are you?" she asked. "Good. Marlene around?" he asked. "Yes, she's over in the rec. room," she said as she closed the door and led Cloud in.

All the older girls swooned over him. It was natural. Every girl thought Cloud was handsome. Ignoring the girls, Cloud spotted Marlene sitting alone in the corner coloring. Marlene sensed someone approaching. She looked up and to her delight, she saw Cloud.

"Cloud!" she yelled. She jumped up and threw her little body on his in a tight hug. "Miss me?" he asked. "Yes," said the little 6 year old. Cloud looked around. "Where's Denzel?" he asked.

Marlene's happy face disappeared. A very sorrowful one took it's place. "He's gone. Some men took him," she said. Cloud took Marlene to another secluded room. "What do you mean? He was adopted?" he asked.

Marlene shook her head no. "If you want to cal it that. 4 white haired guys took him," said Marlene. After hearing that, whatever was left of Cloud's world was shattered. "Listen Marlene, you're not safe here. I'm going to take you somewhere else. Somewhere you'll be protected," said Cloud.

He stood up with Marlene's hand in his. They snuck out of the orphanage careful not to draw attention to themselves. The old woman didn't even notice they had left.

Cloud and Marlene went up to the cabins where Cloud had some friends who were VERY capable of protecting Marlene. There was Rude and Reno, two bodyguards of a guy named Rufus Shinra. The 3 of them could protect Marlene no problem, but the question was would they?

Once at the cabins, Marlene hid behind Cloud. She was obviously shy, but she warmed up to Reno in a heartbeat. Cloud knew she would be safe there. Cloud headed towards the door, but Marlene's voice caught his ear.

"Cloud! What is going on? Where's Denzel? Is he alright?" she asked. Cloud sighed. "I think it would be better if she knew," said Rufus. "I agree," said Rude.

Cloud looked at the 4 of them. "Denzel is in custody of the 4 silver haired men who killed Aerith. He is in grave danger. I've got to save him," said Cloud.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Rude. "I'm going to wing it," said Cloud. "You're going to risk Denzel's life?" asked Reno. "I'll be careful," said Cloud. Marlene was about to retaliate, but Cloud was pout the door and on the road in a whisk of air.

Marlene felt her cheeks were wet. She was crying. Rufus picked her up and put her on his lap while soothing her. "It's ok little one. Cloud will return with Denzel," said Rufus.

Denzel wept on his bed in the basement. It was night out. he had woke up from his sleep. His pillow was wet. The poor helpless boy had cried in his sleep. Flipping the pillow over, he tried to go back to sleep.

Shivering from the coldness of the basement made it hard. Denzel heard rumbling in the distance. It was coming from outside. Denzel looked out the basement window right up form his bed. Nothing met his eyes except darkness.

Then a huge flash of lightning sent Denzel towering backwards onto his bed. Lightning had always scared him. It was raining that night that his parents were killed in a car crash

Denzel wanted to hide, but there was no where to hide. Denzel curled up on top of his bed while listening to the pitter patter of raindrops on his window.

Click. Clatter. Denzel shot his eyes open after hearing something above his head. _What was that?_ Click. Denzel didn't move. He kept still and shut his eyes. He had to pretend like he was still sleeping.

The window had opened. Denzel heard someone climbing down. He felt raindrops on his head. He wanted to run away, but his body didn't obey.

Denzel heard the window being shut. He knew there was someone else in the room with him.

Cloud looked down at the boy on the bed. He was malnourished, cut, and swollen.

Denzel couldn't take it anymore. He bolted up from bed and ran past the intruder. Denzel felt his arm being caught. A hand slithered up to his mouth to stop him from screaming. He felt himself against a chest. All Denzel could see was black.

"It's ok. I'm here to help," said Cloud. Denzel's eyes shot open. "Cloud?" he asked. His voice was muffled. "It's me. Cloud," he said.

Denzel was overjoyed. Cloud let him go, knowing he'd be silent. Denzel looked up at the figure he had know for so long. Lightning flashed and Denzel saw all of Cloud standing there like a hero, which in Denzel's eyes he was.

As soon as it was dark again, Denzel threw his body on top of Cloud. Cloud caught the small figure and gladly accepted the hug. He heard sobs coming from Denzel's mouth.

Cloud sat down on the bed, holding a weeping sobbing Denzel in his arms. "It's ok. Just be quiet," said Cloud. Denzel continued to cry while Cloud kept looking at the door, making sure the 4 monsters upstairs didn't hear.


	4. Caught in the Act

**Bought For Slavery**

**Chapter 4**

Kadaj swore he heard something come from downstairs. Getting up from his bed, he put on some pants. "Aaww," came a voice from Kadaj's bed. A young blond woman kept the sheets near her breast. "Where are you going?" she asked him obviously disappointed Kadaj had gotten up.

"I'll give you a good fuck later," said Kadaj as he made his way downstairs. This caused a groan form the young woman.

Silently as an assassin, Kadaj looked around with his piercing eyes to see what could have caused the noise he had heard.

He already went to the coat closet and took out his friend Souba, a double bladed sword, that was as sharp as his masters eyes.

The living room and kitchen looked fine. Then his mind screamed _The kid!_

Kadaj ripped open the cellar door and stomped down the stairs. His sword ready for whatever shadow were to jump out at him.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, what he saw made him freeze. There was a guy holding the kid in a hugging embrace.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Kadaj. Cloud stood up and put Denzel behind him in a protective position. _Damn! I didn't' even see him open the door! _Cloud thought. "I only came for the boy," said Cloud aloud.

"Oh really?" asked Kadaj now walking down the stairs and towards Cloud. Kadaj had Souba stretched out, ready to cut Cloud's throat if need be.

"Here we are, my brothers and I, a happy family! But alas, in our happy flock, we have a black sheep," he said.

Denzel was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Cloud," he whispered. "Cloud is your name, huh?" asked Kadaj. Cloud just glared at him. "My name is Kadaj," he said.

"Now I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the family," said Kadaj. He moved behind Cloud. Denzel was on his bed just sitting there wide eyed in his black Pjs.

Cloud felt the sword on the back of his neck. He was being pushed up the stairs. "Cloud!" Denzel shouted wanting to go after his lifelong friend. "Denzel!" Cloud called back turning around.

"Stop right there," said Kadaj who had Denzel's arm. "The boy is coming with us. Don't be afraid. Now move!" said Kadaj.

Cloud and Denzel were pushed onto the couch while Kadaj called for his brothers. "YAZOO! LOZ! SEPHIROTH! WE HAVE A GUEST!" called Kadaj not taking his eyes off of the intruder.

"We're in deep shit now," whispered Denzel to Cloud. "It's alright. I will protect you," said Cloud who put his arm around the young boy.

The 3 brothers came down the stairs fully dressed. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Good to see you again, Cloud," he said.


	5. To Kill Or Not To Kill?

**Bought For Slavery**

**Chapter 5**

Cloud stood up, eyes wide. "Sephiroth," he hissed out. "You beat this poor child, you killed my girlfriend, you destroyed my life!" yelled Cloud. He clenched his fists at his side.

Sephiroth leaned on the banister. "It's been so much fun too," he said. He descended the stairs slowly. Cloud still glared at the man he so wanted to kill.

"I killed your girlfriend, huh? That pretty girl with the long hair? Yeah she looked like a good fuck up," said Sephiroth. Cloud tried to pounce him for saying that about Aerith, but the three other silver haired men didn't let him.

"So tell me why you're here," said Sephiroth with his arms folded across his chest. "I'm here rescuing a friend," said Cloud, now backing up to make sure Denzel was protected.

"The brat," said Loz. "Hey! My name is Denzel!" yelled Denzel. Then he gasped as he put his hand on his mouth. "You talk out of turn," said Yazoo. He was about to go over and slap Denzel, but Cloud shoved him back.

"You will not touch my family ever again," said Cloud as he held a gun in his hand. "Mere bullets can't kill us," said Kadaj. "How about we test that theory?" asked Cloud. Then the whole room erupted with the sound of gunshots.

Denzel made a dash for the door. He put his hand on the doorknob, then he was outside in the pouring rain while looking back at the house. "I'm free!" yelled Denzel. Cloud soon followed Denzel. "Get on the bike! Quickly!" he said.

Denzel did as he was told. Soon, both boys were on the highway on their way to the police station to get those freaks arrested.

Back at the house, 4 bodies lay completely dismembered. Blood stained the floor. Their lungs, kidneys, and hearts lay on the floor. All of them still moving on their own.

Then all of a sudden, lightning flashed and the 4 of them were back up on their feet, like nothing had happened. The blood was in them along with their insides.

"I told him that gun wouldn't work," said Kadaj. "Get ready!" yelled Sephiroth. "We're going hunting," he snarled. "And the target is human flesh."


	6. Reunited

**Bought For Slavery**

**Chapter 6**

Cloud and Denzel raced through the blackened streets in the pouring rain. Denzel and Cloud were both soaked with rain water. "Cloud please slow down or we'll hydroplane!" yelled Denzel.

Cloud did slow down to about 45 miles an hour. Denzel sighed in relief. _If we get into an accident, I'm going to kill you Cloud, _thought Denzel.

Cloud started to go onto a country road. This roads led into the forest where there were no lights except for Cloud's motorcycle lights. "Where are we?" asked Denzel. "We're going to see some friends," answered Cloud.

In a few minute they were outside of a cabin. Cloud led Denzel inside to where there was a roaring fire. "We're back," answered Cloud.

Marlene was kneeling near the fire. Reno and Rude were still standing next to Rufus who still confined to a wheelchair since his "incident."

When Marlene heard the door she stood up, not knowing who was outside. her heart did a back flip when she saw it was the 2 men she cared about most in the world. She stood and ran to Denzel and pounced on him.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she answered. "Same here," answered Denzel. Cloud walked over to Shinra. "Thanks," he said. "Anytime," said Shinra. "I've always loved kids," he said. He looked at Cloud. "You might want to change before you catch ammonia," he said. Cloud went back outside to grab his necessitates.

He came back in and saw that Denzel and Marlene were side by side asleep near the warm fire. He looked at them both. "I'll protect these 2 with my life," he whispered as he headed to the back room to change clothes.

Reno thought it was sweet to see the two kids all cuddled up together. "What should we do with the kids wet clothes?" he asked. "Leave them be for now. When he wakes, we'll let him change. Got any extra clothes his size?" he asked.

"Ill take them back to the orphanage for them to gather their stuff, which reminds me that I have to call the old woman at the orphanage. She's probably having a heart attack worrying about Marlene," said Cloud who had a huge comforter in his hands along with 3 pillows.

He was dressed in blue jeans with a black sweater.

Cloud lied down next to the kids after throwing the comforter over the 3 of them. "Keep your voices low," said Cloud. He got 3 pillows and placed them under the kids heads then under his as they breathed themselves into a deep slumber.

Rufus, Reno, and Rude, after turning off all the lights, went to the master bedroom upstairs. "He really cares for those 2," said Reno. "He doesn't want them to end up like Aerith did," said Rude. "That's enough talk for today," said Rufus as he too climbed into bed on his own.

Reno and Rufus took the floor and soon the whole cabin was asleep.


	7. Trap

**BOUGHT FOR SLAVERY**

**CHAPTER 7**

It was 5am in the morning when Cloud awoke. Next to him lay Marlene and Denzel. Denzel had taken his shirt off which lay near the fire place in a heap. Marlene's hair was out of her braid and was in disarray. But both children looked fine and were breathing gently.

Cloud frowned. _First things first, _he thought. He slowly and quietly got out of the covers and went into the kitchen. He looked outside.

The sun was beginning to rise over a misty forest. The dew was beginning to shine on the leaves and branches of the trees.

Cloud opened the screen door and stood outside just watching the sun rise. For the first time since Aerith died, he had finally felt at peace.

2 hours had passed and Cloud didn't even notice. "Morning Blondie," came a man's voice from behind Cloud. Cloud stayed silent. "Why are you hiding out here?" asked Cloud not looking back.

"For protection," said Reno who had joined Shinra at his side. "I've always admired the woods, and I just wanted to see them again," Shinra said. "Right," said Cloud sarcastically.

After a while Denzel and Marlene had woken up.

Marlene made her way to the bathroom while Denzel tried his best to stand. His head pounded and his vision was blurry, but still he made his way to the kitchen.

"Cloud?" he asked. Cloud spun around at the sound of the young boy's voice. "Cloud, I don't feel so good," said Denzel. Just then, Denzel's body became jelly as he fell into Cloud's awaiting arms.

"Denzel," whispered Cloud. He felt his forehead. It was as hot as a stove. "He's got a high fever and he's sweating bullets," said Cloud.

Shinra wheeled over. "Let's put him to bed upstairs," he said. Cloud carried the ill boy up the stairs. He took off Denzel's damp clothes. All the while he saw the cuts an bruises that Denzel had all over his body. "They'll pay for this Denzel." Cloud narrowed his eyes in anger. "I swear it," he snarled.

Cloud put him in under the covers. "Get me some cold water and a towel," said Cloud.

Reno went out of the room and when he returned, he carried a bowl of water. "We have no medicine in the cabin, so this will have to suffice for now," said Rude.

Cloud put the wet cloth over Denzel's forehead. Soon Marlene joined the scene. "Is he alright?" she whimpered out obviously worried about her friend.

She sat down on the bed next to Denzel. "I think he has ammonia," said Cloud. "Will he survive?" asked Marlene.

Cloud got up and left the room without an answer. He flipped open his cell phone. The number he called was the orphanage.

"_Hello?_" came a woman's voice on the other line. "It's Cloud," answered Cloud. "_Oh Cloud! I'm so worried. Please tell me have you_-" asked the woman. "I have Marlene and Denzel. Denzel's sick. I need a doctor," said Cloud. The woman on the other line sighed in relief.

"_Where are you_?" she asked. "Somewhere safe," retorted Cloud. "I'll meet you at the orphanage in about an hour. Have a doctor there," said Cloud then he hung up.

The old woman hung up the phone. "He'll be here an about an hour. Now please, don't hurt us," said the old woman. In back of her were the 4 SHMS. They all wore black pleather outfits. "Good," said the oldest one.

Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were at the orphanage waiting for Cloud to arrive. "This place is a sanctuary for young ones who have lost their parents. Please leave us alone," said the old woman.

Loz grabbed her by the throat. "Ask nicely," he said. The old woman did nothing but glare at him. Loz tossed her into the banister where she hit her head and laid lifeless on the floor.

The kids who were all huddled together in fright whimpered as they watched the scene unfold. "You son of a bitch!" yelled a girl around 15 years old. She had long blond hair, brown eyes, and stood 5ft even. She stood up; her fists clenched at her side.

Yazoo looked at her with interest. "You better watch your mouth little girl," he said as he approached her. The girl looked up at Yazoo. "If you don't I'll have my brother cut it off," he said as he put his hand on her mouth tightly.

"What do you want with us?" she asked after she tugged out of Yazoo's reach. "You are merely hostages for now," answered Sephiroth. "Soon we'll have no use for you," he said.

"You are pieces of shit," she spat out. The kids behind the girl gasped at her language. "You're scum that walk the Earth. I know about you 4. You robbed that bank, you killed that girl. You 4 are the devil reincarnate," she yelled in rage.

Before she could go on, Kadaj had her pinned between the wall and his blade. "You know, my brother did warn you about that language of yours," said Kadaj.

The girls' eyes went wide when she felt the cold metallic blade actually cut off her mouth. Blood splattered everywhere along with her mouth that lay on the blood soaked floor.

The rest of the kids screamed at the gruesome sight right in front of them. Sephiroth silenced them with his long sword that was right in front of their faces, touching their cheeks.

An hour had passed and not another kid did anything but breathe. It was so quiet they could hear each others breaths.

Cloud was on his motorcycle, heading towards the orphanage. He had changed from the jean look to his regular look when he had saved Denzel.

He had left Marlene with Rufus. Denzel needed her now more than anything.

When he got there, he looked up at the building. Inside, Sephiroth smiled. "He's here. Brothers, get ready to take him down," said Sephiroth. Sephiroth walked over to the kids and teenagers. "Now you squirts had better stay quiet or else you'll end up like that girl," said Sephiroth.

Cloud walked up the stairs to the main door of the orphanage. He knocked on the door, but it just swung open on it's own.

Cloud took out his sword. "Ma'am?" asked Cloud as he entered the building. Instinct took over and he knew something was wrong.

Cloud's eyes scoured the area when he saw 2 female bodies near the banister. He ran to them. "Oh no," he said looking at all the blood.

He was far too late. Both were dead. One it looked like had died from a head injury and the other had literally lost her mouth and had bled to death. "What monster would do this?" asked Cloud.

"Hello, Cloud," said a very familiar voice from in front of Cloud. "There's the answer to my question," said Cloud glaring at the evil that was in front of him. He saw Sephiroth holding a young teenage boy in his arms. "Let him go," said Cloud.

"Oh but he's so cute," said Sephiroth nuzzling the teen's ear, to the teens disgust. Cloud took one step forward, but Sephiroth raised his long sword known as Masamune. "Move and I will kill this kid," he said.


	8. Devil Vs Angel

**Bought For Slavery**

**Chapter 8**

_What am I going to do?_ thought Cloud. If he moved, Sephiroth would kill the kid. Slowly Cloud stood up then dropped his sword. "Let him go and take me," he said, his arms out to each side.

"Well, well, the great Cloud Strife is willing to give up his life for a small insignificant human?" he asked as he looked over at his brothers, who were just about to crack up laughing.

Sephiroth put his glare back on Cloud. "Very well Cloud," he said. Sephiroth dropped the boy, who ran back to the other orphans.

Before he could kneel down, Masamune went right through his body. Sephiroth had killed another. "NO!" screamed Cloud along with the other kids.

"Shut up or you all are next," threatened Kadaj with Souba, his double bladed sword. Immediately they were silent.

Back at the cabin, Rufus Shinra had been talking to Rude about business while Reno played along with Marlene and Denzel who was healed in no time, even without the doctor.

"When is Cloud coming back?" asked Denzel. "Right now, I have no idea. It could be today or tomorrow or whenever," said Reno as he leaned back on his hands.

"It doesn't take this long to get a doctor," said Marlene in defense. She knew something was wrong. Call it young woman's intuition.

Shinra turned around his wheelchair. "The girl's right. I too sense something is wrong," he said. "Rude, call the helicopter. We're going back to get Cloud," he said. "Right Boss," said Rude in his deep voice. "Cloud saved my life. Now it's my turn to save him," said Denzel.

Marlene and Denzel smiled and hugged each other. Marlene was so happy, she kissed Denzel right smack on the lips, much to his surprise, but he returned the kiss. Reno blushed.

Marlene broke the kiss and blushed as red as Reno's hair. "Sorry. I was in the moment," she said. "Trust me. I was too. No apology necessary," he said.

In the orphanage, which had turned into a blood bath, Cloud had been unable to save another life from Sephiroth. He held the teenagers bloody corpse in his hands. Tears were running down his eyes. "Why?" he asked. "Why would you do this?" yelled Cloud as he stood up and glared at Sephiroth.

"Why have _I _done this?" Sephiroth asked. "Why have _you_ betrayed us?" he asked Cloud. "This isn't all over a young snot nosed kid you stole from us, now it's personal," snarled Sephiroth.

Cloud stood back. "A long time ago, you were with us. You shared in our pleasure. All along you thought we were the right side and all the rest were the wrong!" he yelled in anger.

Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo were listening the whole time. "How come big brother gets all the attention?" asked Loz. "Shut up!" said Yazoo and Kadaj in unison. Some kids laughed at this, but were hit across the face by Gunblade to shut them up.

"You are so wrong and you so need to die," snarled Cloud. He ran and picked up his sword and then the battle of the Gods had begun. "Try your best. I can't be killed," said Sephiroth. "I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!" screamed Cloud.


	9. Is this the end?

**Bought For Slavery**

**Chapter 9**

Cloud and Sephiroth were battling all over the Orphanage, causing a lot of damage. Steel clashed with steel, like thunder and lightning.

"And here I thought you were weak all along," said Sephiroth. "Shut up and fight," said Cloud. "Why?" asked Sephiroth with a swing of Masamune, which cut Cloud across the chest.

Cloud went down as fresh red blood poured out of the wound. "You have been the thorn in my side for too long," said Sephiroth, as he placed Masamune over the back of Cloud's neck, ready to behead him.

_Cloud! Get up! You can do it! _said a female voice. Cloud looked up and saw Aerith in his eyes. "Aerith," he said. Sephiroth was ready to strike Cloud, when Cloud moved just in time and swung around and plunged his sword right through Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's eyes bugged out. His long silver hair turned red from his blood. Cloud put his foot on Sephiroth's soon to be corpse and pulled until his blood stained sword came out.

"YOU never understood me. Now rot in hell," said Cloud. "I have family waiting for me," said Cloud as he returned to the kids.

He didn't see any sign of the other silver haired men, but when he went over to the kids, he saw 3 piles of dust. "What happened?" he asked the kids. "They just disintegrated," said one of the girls.

"Doesn't matter. They can't hurt you," said Cloud. Soon police were everywhere removing the bodies of the dead and tending to the wounded.

Cloud was rushed to the hospital and was put into the E.R.

Cloud soon found himself waking up. He turned to his side and saw Denzel, Marlene in the room with him. "Hey are you ok?" Marlene asked. "Are you?" asked Cloud. "We are all fine, thanks to you," said Marlene.

"The doctor said you can come home soon," she said.

"Can't wait," said Cloud. "Are we all going to be a family?" asked Denzel. "Even though we don't know each other that good?" asked Denzel.

"Sure," said Cloud. "I've always loved kids," said Cloud.

IT was from that day forward that the 3 of them lived in peace and harmony, until the next time.


End file.
